Move Like You Stole It
by KatastrophicKat
Summary: 11/Pond ONE SHOT First Dr Fic


Insert Disclaimer Here.. We all know I'm not the owner of The Doctor.. Sadly.. This is however my first Whovian fiction!

Inspiration: "Move Like U Stole It" by ZZ Ward

Rating: M for Situations

Pairing: Amy Pond/11th Doctor

Amy Pond was packing.

Why was she packing? Because she'd had enough.

A few nights ago, Amy and Rory had returned from a trip with The Doctor. No big deal, no time lost. Her fiancee had instantly picked his mobile up from their nightstand, kissed her on the cheek and said something about checking in with work.. Amy knew for a fact that Rory was off that day, which is the reason she had asked the Doctor to drop them on that particular calendar date.

Rory came home, took a shower and went straight to bed claiming exhaustion and "time lag."

So Amy busied herself with some light cleaning. She had just flopped onto their couch with a bottle of water when she heard the telltale buzz of Rory's mobile from the foyer table. Wondering if Rory had signed up to be On-Call without telling her, she stood and unlocked his phone to read the text from the unknown number.

She dropped the offending device as if it had bitten her. She quickly righted it back on the table, marked his text as unread (thank goodness he had that feature) and ran back to the couch, clinging to a pillow and sobbing uncontrollably.

Rory was unfaithful..

Amy acted normal up until Rory left for work on that day. Was he even really going to work? Once she knew he was gone, she packed..

Once she was done packing, she went through getting rid of anything that had to do with "Amy and Rory" in their domicile. Photos littered with broken glass and holes from her high heels. Momentos from vacations together.

She pawned her engagement ring and left the receipt taped to the refrigerator with words written in black lipstick she had found somewhere from her goth days.

**The Ring Is Gone And I'm Moving On. I've Informed Your Parents Of Your Unfaithful Acts, and I Won't Ever Be Back!**

That left her sitting on her front steps, waiting on The Doctor.

Like clockwork, she heard the woosh of the TARDIS and the squeak of the door.

Then there he was.. Her best friend, her Raggedy Man and the man who she'd had such conflicting feeling for.. Without a word she simply pushed him back inside, grabbed her things and closed the doors to the TARDIS, shutting out her old life (and Rory) forever.

After a short explaination and the orders to take her anywhere, Amy began her new life. A life of no time, no worries and no heartbreak.

The Doctor took her to a planet with some weird name but basically the air could get you drunk if you were outside too long. Guess who was outside too long?

So there they sat in the TARDIS, doors open to continue their 'intoxicated' state.. Laughing like loons.

Then, Amy was kissing him.

Like the first time, he pushed her away but this time he simply said "Are you sure?"

With a nod, Amy straddled the Doctor and brought their lips back together.

When they awoke, the doors were closed and Amy somehow had the Doctor's bowtie around her own neck. And only said bowtie..

Amy knew they would have to talk later.. But instead she snuggled back up to her oldest friend and newest lover and basked in her freedom..

*-*-*-Lyrics Below-*-*-*

Mmm, I want you in my bed in a minute flat,  
Let's hit the backseat of your cherry Cadillac,  
I bet you never guessed,  
Or came prepared for this,  
I like your bowtie, glasses on your eyes,

You better push that gear down to the fifth,  
And hit that gas pedal with a hell of a kick,  
I wanna feel the heat,  
Your tires grip that street,  
I like your straight-A style,  
Can't wait another mile,

Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be,  
Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,  
Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be,  
Whoa, so let's not think and just,

Move like you stole it,  
Move, hurry,  
Move like you stole it,  
Make your move on me,

I see your hands start tremblin' when I touch you there,  
I watch your jaw drop open with an eager stare,  
I'll be your dream tonight,  
Your wish has come to life,  
Don't wanna change my mind,  
So don't you take your time,

Whoa, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be,  
Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,  
Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be,  
Whoa, so let's not think and just,

Move like you stole it,  
Move, hurry,  
Move like you stole it,  
Make your move on me,

You better do it like it's twenty-five to life,  
Two steps from the yard,  
One man behind bars,  
Move on, move on, move on me,  
Better get your move on like you stole something,  
You better do it like the sky just caught on fire,  
Take me in your arms,  
Ring the alarm,  
Move on, move on, move on me,  
Better get your move on like you stole something,

Oh, the world ain't ending, but it might as well be,  
Whoa, I'll rock you like the sea,  
Buildings ain't crumblin', but they might as well be,  
Whoa, so let's not think and just,

Move like you stole it,  
Move, hurry,  
Move like you stole it,  
Make your move on me,  
Move like you stole it,  
Make your move on me,  
Make your move on me.


End file.
